


Family Matter

by amaresu



Category: Dark Angel, The Sandman
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my abandoned crossovers100 claim.

Destiny walked though his garden. His finger tracing the way along the page he was reading. He was neither happy nor sad. Things were progressing as they should. As everything always did. He walked past the statues of his siblings and paused to look at them for a moment, stilling his finger. They all had a hand in the events taking place on Earth. Including Destruction, though he would never admit it. This fact alone made the events about to take place all the more important. It wasn't often that the entire family played a role in something that happened. When they did though, that event was always spectacular and world changing. Turning away from the statues Destiny realized that he had been tracing random shapes on the page of his book with his finger. It was odd, but not unexpected, but than nothing was. Finding his place again Destiny continued to read. _You're bleeding. Normal said as he pointed the gun._


	2. Delirium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirium

He wandered the edges of her realm. Sometimes in it and sometimes out of it. He fascinated Delirium. Not many had the ability to leave her realm once they'd entered it. At least not without help. Yet he strayed in and out, seemingly of his own will. Delirium would watch him in fascination. She didn't understand why he tried so hard to stay away from his brother. She would like nothing more than to see her brother again. It was usually after a near run-in with his brother that he would leave her realm. Sometimes for days. Sometimes for years. He always came back though. Until he didn't go anywhere ever again. Except into her older sister's realm.


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire

She doesn't visit It's realm anymore. She used to come three, maybe four times a year. The feelings would take her over. She'd try to fight It off, but It'd always win. Then she wouldn't just be in It's realm, she'd become a part of it. Briefly she would exist as nothing but Desire. In her, around her, through her, she became Desire. It didn't last long. No one, no matter how enhanced, could live in Desire's realm for long. She always came back though. Until they'd fixed her. Now she would dance along the edges of It's realm, but never entering. She was no longer special for Desire. She was just like all the others and sometimes Desire missed her. It knew that though she'd never admit it, sometimes she missed Desire as well.


	4. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despair

She was more than a passing familiar face in Despair's mirrors. She was seen in them far more than she ever let on to those around her. She never stayed long, something would pull her away. She always came back though. She was always there for the same reason. Nothing else would drive her to Despair's mirrors. Her family. The thought of not seeing her family again is the only thing that will make her despair like that. Sometimes Despair thinks that this is the reason she watches this one so intently whenever she appears. Despair can understand about family.


End file.
